headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgun
| continuity = | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | 1st appearance = }} A shotgun is a two-handed firearm. Unless you're a real bad-ass, in which case you can sling it around and reload it with one arm. Sometimes referred to as a "boomstick" or "the equilizer". It is a short range weapon that packs a lot of firepower and is ideal for blasting the crap out of aliens. It can even knock a T-1000 Terminator for a loop given enough ammo. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) It is not recommended as a long range weapon. In such cases where targeting from a distance is required, a high powered rifle makes for a more efficient weapon. A shotgun was but one of many weapons used by the townspeople of Prosperity, Arizona to defend themselves against a horde of mutated spiders. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) The little hitman known as Big Tony used a pump-action shotgun as his preferred weapon of choice. He let his neighbor, Harley Quinn avail herself of it, when two assassins raided her apartment, which she used to shoot a killer's cell phone. Big Tony then used it an assembly of the Brooklyn Assassin's Guild to shoot a man in the face. Harley Quinn, Volume 2 #7; August, 2014; "Nocturnal Omission" In film * Howling, The - Chris uses a shotgun to fight werewolves. * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III - Michelle kills Alfredo Sawyer with shotgun. * Misery - Charles Parker double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun * Needful Things - Alan Pangborn brandishes a pump-action shotgun. * Shining, The - Delbert Grady uses a double-barrel shotgun to shoot himself in the mouth. * Silver Bullet - Andy Fairton carries a shotgun. In television * Angel: Release - Faith uses a shotgun. * Dark Angel: Proof of Purchase - There's a guy with a shotgun. * Dracula's Daughter * Fear the Walking Dead: The Code - Wendell brandishes a shotgun. * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower - Numerous conventioners. * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise - Wonder Woman breaks a shotgun and twists the barrels around an assassin. * The X-Files: Drive - Nevada state trooper has pump-action shotgun. In comics * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - CGPD cops carry shotguns. * Black Betty 1 - Black Betty shoots a troll several times with a shotgun. * Black Betty Halloween ComicFest 1 - Black Betty and Lucas both carry shotguns. * Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 - Big Tony uses pump-action shotgun. * Preacher 8 - Jody and T.C. use shotguns. * Preacher 11 - T.C. has a double-barrelled shotgun. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - Thugs with shotguns try to kill Spider-Man. * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Quincy Harker & Rachel van Helsing use shotguns. Notes & Trivia * Pump-action shotgun redirects to this page. * "Shotgun" is also a turn of phrase referring to whomever is sitting in the front passenger seat of a vehicle. The phrase likely originated with the idea of a getaway car, in which one individual would be the driver, leaving the passenger armed with a shotgun so he can lean out the window and fend off pursuing police officers. "Calling shotgun" is a phrase used when one expresses interest in sitting in the front passenger seat. See also * Appearances of a shotgun References Gallery Angel 4x14 003.jpg Guard with shotgun.jpg Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Jurassic Park (1993)/Miscellaneous